


Le Meilleur paradis

by shakeskp



Series: Petite et brisée (mais elle me convient) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Get Together, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, et aussi des coyotes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’avenir s’annonce radieux. Derek n’en dort plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Meilleur paradis

**Author's Note:**

> Je n’ai pris en compte aucun des spoilers qui filtrent sur la saison 3, la la la la la
> 
> « Le pire châtiment est la veille : l'insomnie est exil du meilleur paradis. »  
> Amado Nervo

Derek examina consciencieusement les planches, renifla le bois à la recherche d’un défaut, puis hocha la tête et confirma au revendeur qu’il les prenait. Les planches seraient livrées en début de soirée, il pourrait se mettre au travail dès le lendemain matin, peut-être même dans la nuit s’il avait une insomnie.

« Oh, eh, regardez qui voilà, ne serait-ce pas un Alpha ? Je croyais que la maison était terminée ? »

Derek ne réagit pas tout de suite. Stiles le suivait depuis qu’il était arrivé à la foire ; il pouvait bien attendre encore un instant. Il termina tranquillement de remplir les papiers avec son adresse, les tendit au revendeur de bois et se retourna enfin.

« Elle l’est. »

Stiles s’était recoupé les cheveux depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu ; la cicatrice sur sa joue gauche, les trois griffures parallèles, était apparente. Les premiers temps, il l’avait affichée de façon provocante, furieux contre l’intégralité de la gent lupine ; contre Scott même s’il le niait, contre Isaac plus que tout, contre Jackson depuis très longtemps, contre Derek parce que cela allait de soi. Ç’avait été une façon de les punir, de leur mettre leur idiotie sous les yeux. Ensuite il l’avait cachée : sous des cheveux trop longs, des poudres et des fonds de teint qui portaient l’odeur de Lydia : parce que c’était dangereux, parce qu’il attirait trop l’attention et pas celle qu’il voulait, par vanité aussi peut-être.

La cicatrice était désormais plus légère, et pourtant bien visible. Stiles devait enfin savoir en jouer comme il le souhaitait. Un chasseur le verrait en victime ou le croirait l’un des leurs. Un garou n’aurait aucun doute quant à son appartenance, Stiles sentait le loup sans aucun complexe, sentait Scott pour être précis.

« Tu fais du zzzzzzèle ? Chêne et tilleul ? »

Stiles toucha le bois avec les sourcils haussés.

« Durabilité, protection et apaisement ? T’as essayé la camomille ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Derek en se remettant en route.

Il oscillait entre l’irritation d’avoir été dérangé et un profond sentiment de satisfaction. De la terreur aussi, mais il la contrôlait mieux ces derniers temps. Plus ou moins.

« Mais présenter mes hommages à l’Alpha du coin et signaler ma présence, quoi d’autre ?

— Ton père m’a dit que tu revenais, je n’avais pas besoin de te voir aussi. »

Stiles fit mine d’avoir reçu une flèche en plein cœur et en trois pas rattrapa Derek qui ne s’était pas arrêté.

« Et voilà, tu veux faire les choses bien, respecter les accords, et on te jette comme une vieille chaussette. Alors, chêne et tilleul ? Il te manque une poutre ? »

Derek se demanda ce qu’il devait répondre. Stiles l’apprendrait bien assez tôt, de toute façon, même si les intéressés ne lui disaient rien, Scott le sentirait très vite une fois arrivé.

Il était encore tôt, mais il avait envie de le dire à quelqu’un.

« Pour te pendre, oui.

— Une menace de mort, ça faisait longtemps, tiens !

— Trop, clairement », marmonna Derek, sans rancœur.

Ils tournèrent dans une rue qui les isolait du marché ; il ajouta alors :

« Je vais construire un berceau.

— Tu vas… Woah, woah, woah ! »

Stiles lui attrapa le bras, sans peur, sans hésitation, le fit se retourner et Derek se laissa entraîner parce qu’il était de bonne humeur.

« Efface ce sourire satisfait ; Erica ? Erica attend un bébé ? Ou tu t’es maqué récemment sans avertir personne ? »

Derek ne releva pas cette dernière remarque.

« Erica, confirma-t-il.

— Oh, woah. »

Stiles le lâcha, soudain silencieux, puis il afficha un petit sourire qui prit Derek par surprise ; d’ordinaire Stiles remplaçait l’hypocrisie et la franchise de ce geste par des grimaces de joie et l’exubérance de son langage corporel. Derek s’était attendu à recevoir un coup de coude enthousiaste.

« C’est une bonne nouvelle, une super nouvelle, même. Tu crois que je peux aller la voir ?

— Demande-lui. »

Derek ajouta presque malgré lui :

« Boyd et elle se sont installés à la maison le temps de sa grossesse, peut-être pour les premiers mois du bébé aussi. Elle préfère.

— Près de son Alpha, oooh, que c’est mignon. Non, sérieusement, je suis trop content, un bébé, quoi ! Je peux le dire à Scott ?

— Parce que je peux t’en empêcher ?

— Non, c’est bien de reconnaître ton impuissance, je suis fier de toi, mais là-dessus je veux bien suivre tes recommandations.

— Vois avec Boyd et Erica. »

Mais Derek avait hâte que Scott le sache, parce qu’un bébé, cela voulait dire une meute stable, forte, c’était une situation enviable. Scott restait désespérément cet hybride d’Omega et d’Alpha, Stiles et Allison lui servant de pseudo-meute. Beacon Hills était officiellement le territoire de Derek, il acceptait la présence de Scott sous couvert d’une alliance : c’était la version officielle ; la réalité étant que Scott faisait ce qu’il voulait et que Derek n’avait ni l’envie ni le cœur de le chasser. Mais c’était le genre d’information qu’il ne valait mieux pas colporter.

Fiancé à une Argent, Scott était suffisamment dangereux par lui-même pour que le choix d’une alliance soit justifié.

Stiles lui flanqua un petit coup de coude.

« Hé, félicitations.

— Ce n’est pas mon bébé.

— Non », répondit Stiles, mais son regard disait que ça revenait au même.

 

¤

 

Derek passa une grande partie de la nuit à courir le long de la frontière de son territoire. Il écouta l’appel des oiseaux de nuit et celui des coyotes ; la dernière portée de la famille la plus au nord était particulièrement bruyante, mais ça ne faisait que renforcer l’efficacité du système de sécurité naturel qu’ils offraient. Au cours des dernières années, Derek avait appris à faire la différence entre « Aaaaaah un puma/un ours ! », « Aaaaaah Derek ! », « Oh, hé, un humain ! » et « Youhouuuu ! », ce qui lui évitait des allers-retours inutiles.

Lorsqu’il s’était réinstallé, les coyotes avaient complètement fui la région, déclenchant la panique des gardes forestiers. Mais ils étaient revenus dès qu’ils avaient compris que Derek ne les mangerait pas. Ce dernier avait pris soin de patrouiller longuement sous forme humaine (ces abrutis ne les craignaient pas assez) et de les laisser pénétrer sur son territoire sans représailles lorsqu’ils étaient venus voir si le prédateur qui les avait tant terrifiés était si dangereux que ça.

Leur lâcheté n’avait vraiment d’égale que leur manque de bon sens.

Leur cohabitation se passait bien depuis ; ils filaient toujours aussi vite si Derek était trop près, mais au choix entre un puma et lui, il était à peu près certain qu’ils préfèreraient fuir dans sa direction plutôt que d’affronter leur vieil ennemi. Les gardes forestiers étaient rassurés et avaient cessé d’arpenter la réserve à la recherche d’une explication. 

Il revint alors que le soleil était encore loin de se lever. Erica et Boyd dormaient paisiblement, leurs cœurs battant au même rythme. On n’entendait pas encore celui du bébé, c’était trop tôt. Mais encore une petite dizaine de jours, et en tendant l’oreille…

Derek fit demi-tour sur le pas de la maison et rentra dans la petite cabane qui lui servait d’atelier.

 

¤

 

Erica avait été furieuse contre lui en apprenant qu’il avait annoncé la nouvelle à Stiles, mais comme toutes ses colères, elle avait disparu aussi brusquement qu’elle avait explosé. Boyd lui en voudrait un peu plus longtemps, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse le dire à Scott en personne. Il y avait une légère rivalité à sens unique entre eux dont Derek se sentait responsable ; Boyd avait longtemps nourri l’impression qu’il ne l’avait mordu que par dépit de ne pas avoir Scott. Même si aujourd’hui ce malentendu était dissipé, contrairement à Erica, Boyd n’avait jamais pardonné à Allison Argent ce qu’elle leur avait fait des années plus tôt et cela se reflétait sur son comportement envers Scott. Isaac en était horriblement malheureux et pour son bien, tout le monde faisait semblant de s’entendre lorsqu’ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Au petit matin, Erica le rejoignit dans la cabane et se glissa contre lui. Derek changea de position pour continuer à travailler sans la bousculer. Elle regarda les plans en détail même si elle les connaissait déjà, Boyd et elle avaient choisi le berceau après des heures d’hésitation et avoir failli rompre.

« Il va naître humain, tu crois ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

— C’est possible. Je ne connais pas les statistiques. Mais il y a plus de chances que si vous étiez tous les deux nés loups.

— S’il est épileptique, tu le mords. »

Derek s’interrompit un court instant dans son geste avant de le reprendre.

« Vern’ ne veut pas, pas avant sa majorité, mais il ne sait pas ce que c’est de vivre avec.

— Tu as véc…

— J’ai survécu, pas vécu, d’accord ? Je sais que c’est faisable, je sais que c’est pas honteux, tu m’as choisie parce que j’étais forte. Ça ne veut pas dire que si on peut l’éviter, on devrait le subir quand même. Je supporterais pas que mon gosse ait la même enfance que la mienne. Tu le mords.

— Il n’aura pas la même enfance que toi. Il aura des parents présents. Il aura la meute. »

Elle prit son air butté. Derek l’accueillit un peu plus au creux de son corps.

« De toute façon, on n’y est pas encore. Il pourrait être un loup, il pourrait être un humain sans épilepsie.

— Alertez la presse, Derek Hake a dit un truc positif. » Elle s’étira. « J’ai hâte qu’Isaac revienne. »

Boyd les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec un mug de café et deux de tisane ; il leur donna ces derniers. Erica grommela pour le principe, Derek le regarda d’un air incrédule.

« Pas d’excitant pour l’insomniaque angoissé, déclara Boyd sans remord.

— Il y a un terrible manque de respect, dans cette meute. Angoissé ! s’offusqua Derek.

— Non, il a raison, tu crois que j’ai pas compris que tu m’as empêché d’entrer dans le drugstore parce qu’Argent y était ? »

Derek grommela dans sa tasse, Erica le bouscula en riant et Boyd s’écarta prudemment.

 

¤

 

Isaac appela un peu plus tard dans la matinée, après le départ d’Erica pour le poste de police et celui de Boyd à la maternelle pour le dernier jour avant les vacances.   

« Bonne nouvelle, annonça-t-il immédiatement, sans même allô ni bonjour. Sara Muller a le nom d’une sage-femme à Yreka qui pourra s’occuper de nous.

— Humaine ?

— En majorité. Elle s’occupe de la meute d’Ashland. »

Derek garda un instant le silence.

« D’accord, dit-il enfin.

— Pas comme si on avait le choix, de toute façon, c’est pas vraiment la spécialité de madame McCall… Et aussi, Sara propose que vous vous rencontriez en personne, pour renouveler l’alliance officiellement. »

Le premier réflexe de Derek fut de refuser ; sa meute était minuscule par rapport à celle des Muller, beaucoup plus faible, sans compter qu’Erica était enceinte… Il n’avait contacté leur Alpha que parce qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Les liens qu’entretenaient ses parents avec les gens de leur monde intégrés au système avaient disparu avec eux.

« Après la naissance, elle a dit, ajouta Isaac.

— Ce serait une bonne idée. Je te laisse établir les circonstances. »

Les Muller avaient connu ses parents, ses grands-parents. Leur alliance était vieille, même si elle était informelle à cause de la distance qui séparait Beacon Hills du Montana.

Il était temps, peut-être, que la meute Hale renaisse officiellement, et renouer avec les Muller était le meilleur moyen de le faire.

« Rentre vite, dit-il à Isaac. Erica te réclame. »

 

¤

 

Stiles se mit à rôder autour de la maison en début d’après-midi. Le vent apporta son odeur à Derek pendant qu’il étudiait sur la terrasse. Il décida d’attendre que Stiles le rejoigne, mais une heure plus tard ce dernier continuait à tourner en cercle et la distraction était trop forte. Derek referma son livre ( _The Forest Ranger: A Study in Administrative Behaviour_ , le nombre de fois où il était cité dans les listes de lecture de ses cours en ligne n’avait d’égal que l’ennui qu’il lui causait, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de compter les coyotes et les lapins de la réserve ?), s’étira et rejoignit Stiles deux cents mètres à l’ouest où il le surprit en train d’étudier l’écorce d’un pavier d’un air concentré.

« C’est une propriété privée, ici. »

Stiles fit un bond en l’air qui dut battre un record de saut en hauteur. Il se raccrocha à l’arbre et se retourna, ouvrit la bouche, reprit son souffle puis lâcha d’un seul coup :

« Tu me croirais si je disais que j’ai perdu mon inhalateur ?

— Ça n’a pas marché la première fois non plus. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Stiles se redressa, une lumière dans le regard dont Derek avait appris à se méfier au cours des dernières années.

« On va tester un truc, tiens, viens voir, essaie de passer entre ces deux arbres.

— Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux me faire faire ?

— Fais-moi confiance. »

Ce n’était pas le genre de phrase que Stiles utilisait à la légère. Leur confiance l’un envers l’autre, cela pesait trop lourd dans leur vécu, c’était trop lourd de sens (et peut-être Stiles s’en servait-il trop comme un défi, un test encore aujourd’hui, et peut-être Derek y répondait-il encore trop par culpabilité, mais l’important c’était que l’un n’en abuserait pas, et l’autre le savait).

Derek lui jeta un regard sceptique mais fit les trois pas requis. Rien ne se passa.

« Oh yes, prends ça, Deaton ! jubila Stiles.

— Qu’est-ce que je viens de faire ?

— Prouver que je suis un génie, merci, regarde devant tes pieds. »

Derek baissa les yeux. Sur le sol brun et rouge ressortait une ligne de poudre noire familière.  

« Du sorbier ? Comment… ? »

Il passa à nouveau de l’autre côté, avec la même facilité.

« J’ai trafiqué avec, dit Stiles d’un ton terriblement fier de lui. L’idée c’était de la rendre plus discriminatoire, bloquer toutes les créatures surnaturelles sauf : insérer code génétiquo-magique de votre choix. Deaton m’a affirmé que ça ne marcherait jamais, mais il est juste furax que sa parole ne soit pas loi avec moi. Alors, merci qui ?

— Comment as-tu fait pour que ça marche avec moi ?

— Derek, mon agneau, ces dernières années tu as saigné et bavé et sué et même vomi sur tellement de mes T-shirts que je pourrais ouvrir une banque génétique et vendre la courbe parfaite de ton postérieur aux plus offrants. »

L’expression de Derek devait être éloquente, Stiles rajouta d’un ton rassurant :

« T’inquiète pas, je laisserais pas tes sécrétions corporelles accessible à qui que soit.

— Me voilà soulagé », rétorqua Derek en laissant libre court à son sarcasme.

Stiles lui fit une grimace et ajouta :

« Ce qui m’intéresse maintenant, ce serait de voir si le fait que tu passes signifie que toute ta meute passe aussi, ou s’il va falloir que j’ajoute tous les autres individuellement…

— Tu ne peux pas le savoir ? »

Stiles secoua la tête et croisa les bras.

« Non, ça c’est de la magie pure, ça demanderait de manipuler des énergies, c’est pas dans mes compétences. Tu as de quoi boire ? Je meurs de soif. »

Il partit en direction de la maison sans attendre la réponse. Un peu exaspéré, Derek leva les yeux au ciel puis lui emboîta le pas.

« Une dernière chose, dit-il.

— Quoi ? »

Lorsque Stiles tourna la tête vers lui, Derek tendit le pied devant lui ; Stiles trébucha et tomba en avant comme un sac.

« Putain de… !

— Ça, c’est pour avoir trafiqué sur mon territoire sans ma permission.

— Je vais te faire bouffer de l’aconit par les trous de nez ! menaça Stiles en tentant de se relever, couvert de poussière.

— Je voudrais voir ça, tiens. »

Stiles fit un geste agressif vers lui ; sans même y réfléchir Derek fit un bond, deux, trois en arrière et le regarda avec un sourire moqueur. Stiles prit l’air presque choqué, puis eut comme un mouvement pour le poursuivre. Derek fila.

Lorsque Stiles arriva enfin dans la cuisine, essoufflé à en cracher ses poumons, il lui avait déjà sorti et ouvert une bière fraîche.

« Tricheur », expectora Stiles avant de se laisser emporter jusqu’à lui par ses jambes tremblantes.

Leur regard se croisa et Stiles faillit ne pas ralentir ; Derek se voyait déjà poussé contre le comptoir et n’avait pas décidé s’il se laisserait faire ou non lorsque Stiles s’arrêta, lui prit la bouteille des mains, pressa les doigts contre les siens. Puis recula d’un pas. Il se retourna, Malgré lui  Derek suivit du regard les traces de griffure qui descendaient sur le côté de sa joue, le mouvement de sa pomme d’Adam lorsqu’il but une gorgée de bière.

« Foutus garous et vos super pouvoirs, soupira-t-il.

— Ce n’est pas moi qui me fais passer pour un superhéros.

— Je suis un superhéros, pour vous avoir supportés tout ce temps. Et un superhéros de la recherche, je maintiens. »

Derek se servit un verre d’eau.

« Dans tes études qui ne mènent à rien ?

— Garde tes commentaires, merci ! »

Derek haussa les sourcils.

« Hé, sceptique, sache que j’ai été pris pour mon doctorat d’anthropologie médicale. Avec toutes mes bourses.

— Je sais, ton père m’a dit. »

Stiles croisa les bras.

« Est-ce qu’il t’a dit que ma thèse sera faite en partenariat avec Beacon College ? »

Derek s’appuya lentement contre le comptoir.

« Non. 

— Mes unités d’enseignement seront validées ici, et une grande partie de mes recherches se passent ici aussi. J’étudie l’influence de la faune locale sur les pratiques médicales traditionnelles des premiers émigrants de la région, et le contraire, notamment l’introduction d’une variété inhabituelle d’aconits dans le comté de Beacon, dont certaines variantes rares qu’on retrouve uniquement dans certaines régions très spécifiques de Chine et, oh surprise, d’Europe. Ma question secrète étant : retrouve-t-on ces variantes partout où des loups-garous se sont installés ? Je sais que vous en avez besoin pour vos rituels, mais c’est franchement pas malin d’introduire la plante qui vous est mortelle là où vous vivez. Aussi, c’est pas écologique. 

— Comment tu t’organises ?

— Je squatterai chez une copine quand j’aurai besoin d’être à Berkeley. »

Quelle copine, ne demanda pas Derek malgré son envie de le faire. Cela ouvrirait une porte qu’il n’était pas encore sûr de vouloir déverrouiller, et il devait déjà se faire à l’idée que Stiles serait là, beaucoup plus longtemps, beaucoup plus souvent.

« C’était enfin calme, sans toi », grommela-t-il à la place.

Et Stiles, pas dupe, jamais dupe et c’était terrifiant, répliqua :

« Ooooh, je savais que je t’avais manqué ! »

 

¤

 

L’arrivée de Scott et Allison le lendemain troubla la félicité générale. Derek regretta qu’ils soient là si vite, finalement, qu’ils ne leur laissent pas le temps de savourer le plaisir de leur meute qui s’agrandissait naturellement. Isaac n’était même pas encore revenu, et ils avaient à peine eu quelques jours pour profiter de la nouvelle avant que Derek ne l’envoie auprès de la meute Muller obtenir le nom d’une sage-femme.

Stiles prévint Derek, Boyd et Erica qu’il traînerait son ami chez eux le soir-même, plutôt que de risquer qu’il croise la jeune femme en ville – à la vue ou l’odeur.

À son arrivée, Scott écarquilla immédiatement les yeux, huma l’air – il avait une ouïe exceptionnelle, même pour un loup-garou, mais son odorat était resté assez médiocre. Toutefois, même lui n’aurait pu manquer ce changement chez Erica.

Derek était tendu, Boyd encore plus. Puis  un sourire éclatant naquit sur les lèvres de Scott.

« Woah, Erica ! T’es enceinte ! Woah ! Félicitations ! »

Il fit un pas vers elle et Boyd s’interposa, comme par réflexe ; Scott s’arrêta immédiatement, Erica repoussa son compagnon sur le côté d’un geste brusque.

« Vern’, putain, arrête tes conneries !

— Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, dit Scott d’un ton un peu blessé.

— C’est pas toi, c’est l’odeur d’Allison. »

Scott ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, Stiles lui flanqua un coup de coude, puis dit :

« Je crois qu’elle s’est suffisamment fait pardonner ces dernières années, Boyd, mon gars. Il serait temps de lâcher du lest.

— Tu me gonfles, ajouta Erica.

— Tu es enceinte ! » protesta Boyd avec un geste demandant l’intervention de Derek qui attendait de voir comment les choses évolueraient.

Il avait tendance à donner raison à Boyd, mais Stiles n’avait pas tort et la paix avec les Argent était précieuse.  

Erica ne le laissa pas commenter, elle attrapa Boyd par le visage et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Et ça ne change rien, je ne suis pas plus stupide pour autant. Toi, par contre, tu as le cerveau en bouillie et je commence à ne plus avaler tes excuses. Elle t’a sauvé la vie, elle nous a tous sauvés…

— Et c’est censé compenser ?

— Et c’est censé faire rentrer dans ta caboche d’âne bâté qu’elle ne va rien me faire.

— On pense avoir des enfants, avec Allison, intervint Scott. Pas tout de suite, je dois finir l’école vétérinaire d’abord, mais grâce à Deaton j’aurai un boulot tout de suite, et elle aura déjà commencé à bosser, alors… D’ici quatre ans, on s’est dit. »

Derek jeta un coup d’œil à Stiles qui n’avait pas l’air particulièrement surpris, c’était une conversation qu’ils avaient déjà dû avoir.

« Ce serait cool, si nos petits pouvaient jouer ensemble. Vous en aurez peut-être un autre entretemps…

— Doucement, rétorqua Erica, c’est pas toi qui va pondre un ballon de rugby. »

Stiles prit l’air horrifié, Derek se pinça le nez, Scott reprit courageusement :

« Bref, ce serait sympa, qu’ils soient amis. 

— Isaac revient demain soir, non ? dit Stiles en s’adressant à Derek. On pourrait tous dîner ensemble après-demain, chez moi. Terrain neutre ! Mon père sera même là, s’il veut, si vous voulez, bref, si ça ne traumatise personne. »

Erica et Boyd se tournèrent comme d’un seul homme vers Derek, ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Si ça peut tous vous calmer, grommela-t-il.

 — Ça me va, déclara Erica, mais pas un mot à personne, ok ? »

Elle menaça Scott d’un ongle tranchant.

« Même pas à Allison, c’est moi qui décide quand je le dis, et à qui ! Trop de gens le savent déjà, et son cœur ne bat même pas encore, c’est n’importe quoi, ma grand-mère aurait hurlé au mauvais présage.

— C’est un bon présage, la corrigea immédiatement Derek, sourcils froncés. Un bébé, c’est un bon présage. »

Un sourire en coin, Stiles haussa les sourcils, Erica leva les bras en l’air comme pour dire qu’elle abandonnait, Boyd la prit par la taille avec un petit rire et Scott jura qu’il garderait le silence.

Stiles et Derek échangèrent un regard. Ils lui donnaient moins d’une semaine avant de craquer.

 

¤

 

Le retour d’Isaac apaisa quelque chose chez Derek. Son absence réveillait toujours le souvenir de ces deux années où il avait cru qu’il le perdrait d’un instant à l’autre, jusqu’à ce qu’Isaac choisisse sans hésiter de faire sa formation médicale à l’université locale plutôt que de descendre vers San Francisco avec Scott, Stiles et Allison, tandis que Jackson suivait Lydia à MIT. Mais Jackson n’avait appartenu à la meute que lorsque cela l’arrangeait, lorsqu’à contrecœur il avait besoin de son Alpha, et Derek avait du mal à oublier la catastrophe qu’avait engendrée sa morsure. À tort sûrement, mais il avait renoncé à compter ses erreurs, il considérait Isaac comme le premier, celui qu’il avait mordu pour une raison autre que son incapacité à maîtriser le pouvoir d’un Alpha.

Assis sur les marches du porche, Derek ferma les yeux et guetta les cœurs battant à l’unisson ; Isaac, Boyd, Erica, endormis, à l’abri.

 

¤

 

Le shérif Stilinski avait découvert la vérité au sujet des loups-garous lorsque Stiles avait été griffé. La blessure avait été impossible à dissimuler, Scott avait été « hystérique » pour réutiliser le terme d’Erica, et lorsque le shérif avait exigé une explication, il avait craqué, crié que c’était de sa faute et s’était transformé sans même réfléchir au fait qu’il était face à un homme armé, armé sans le savoir de balles d’aconit parce que depuis leur altercation avec la meute d’Alphas, Stiles « améliorait » systématiquement les munitions officielles de son père.

S’étaient ensuivis des mois difficiles pour tout le monde, durant lesquelles la méfiance et l’hostilité du shérif avaient été (a priori involontairement mais Derek connaissait Stiles mieux que ça) attisées par le ressentiment sourd de son fils envers eux tous, accumulé durant deux années difficiles.

Derek s’était mis sérieusement à envisager le déménagement de sa meute. Si Scott jouissait d’une immunité diplomatique auprès du shérif et que Jackson était automatiquement protégé par l’influence de ses parents, ce n’était pas son cas, ni celui de ses Betas.

Scott et Stiles avaient fini par crever l’abcès et Isaac avait été horrifié d’apprendre que Stiles le détestait parce qu’il monopolisait le temps de son meilleur ami ; Derek s’était demandé, encore une fois, pourquoi, durant ces mois où le pouvoir lui était monté à la tête, il avait choisi de mordre des adolescents.

Il avait surtout été soulagé que la griffure ne prenne pas (un risque réel, même si par ce moyen la transmission, sans l’intention claire d’inoculer la lycanthropie de plus, était beaucoup moins sûre que par morsure ; aussi, Scott n’était pas Alpha de façon suffisamment marquée). Stiles était trop possessif et protecteur envers les siens, au détriment du reste du monde s’il le fallait. Il aurait été un loup qui aurait fait respecter son territoire, le véritable Alpha dans l’ombre de Scott. Stiles et Derek s’entendaient déjà mieux alors et l’adolescent ne cachait pas son attirance sexuelle pour lui (« C’est pas comme si tu savais pas à quoi tu ressembles, et j’ai dix-sept ans, ok ? N’en fais pas une montagne. »), mais cela n’aurait pas suffi. Stiles l’aurait assimilé ou chassé.

(Parfois, dans un moment de faiblesse, même si beaucoup moins ces derniers temps, Derek regrettait cette occasion manquée. Stiles aurait été un bon Alpha, Lydia et Scott l’auraient empêché de se laisser emporter par son pouvoir, Boyd, Erica et Isaac auraient été à l’abri sous sa protection, et Derek aurait sans hésiter, avec de l’apaisement peut-être, laissé sa place et offert sa gorge.)

Lorsque les choses s’étaient calmées, le shérif avait exigé de voir tout le monde et surtout Derek, de parler personnellement aux Betas de ce dernier. À l’époque, leur dernière discussion remontaient à la fois où Isaac avait encore fugué de sa famille d’accueil pour dormir sur le canapé de l’appartement de Derek. L’affaire s’était bien terminée (du moins Derek n’avait pas fini en prison pour enlèvement de mineur).

Cette fois-ci, la conversation avait été encore plus difficile, pleine d’accusation et de frustration. Cela n’avait rien arrangé, rien empiré non plus.

Les choses avaient changé lorsque quelque temps après, un vieil ennemi de Deaton avait fait son apparition et s’en était pris à tous ses « protégés ».

Derek avait défendu sa meute, et Scott et Stiles. Le shérif avait décidé que cela suffisait.

(Derek se souvient : il se vide de son sang, du poison dans les veines, encore, et Stiles lui dit : je reviens, je te promets que je t’abandonne pas, tiens bon, je reviens, et Derek lui répond : je sais, et leur regard se croise)

 

¤

 

Le shérif avait décidé de se lancer dans un barbecue alors Derek avait rapporté de la viande à griller parce que contrairement à ce que Stiles répétait à tout bout de champ, il avait été bien élevé.

« Fraîchement tuée de ce matin ? » susurra Stiles devant son père.

Derek se retint de justesse de lui envoyer un coup de coude.

« Ce n’est pas la saison de la chasse », répondit-il dignement.

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel.

« Stiles, arrête d’embêter Derek, va voir si Melissa a besoin d’aide. »

Stiles fila en ricanant, le shérif regarda Derek puis la viande en haussant les sourcils.

« Elle vient de chez le boucher ! 

— Je n’ai rien dit, je n’ai rien dit… »

Il marqua une pause puis demanda :

« Comment se passe ta reprise d’études ? »

Pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Derek, quelques mois après leur armistice, le shérif s’était mis à se mêler de ses affaires d’une telle façon qu’il ne pourrait jamais nier être le père de son fils. La différence, c’était que Derek pouvait difficilement l’envoyer promener. À force de subir ses questions personnelles et ses recommandations données sur un ton à la fois désapprobateur et encourageant, Derek s’était retrouvé embarqué à son insu dans des projets divers et variés.

_« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, comme métier ? »_

_« Comment ça, tu n’as pas terminé tes études ? »_

_« Derek, donne-toi au moins l’apparence de faire quelque chose, les reclus attirent l’attention. »_

_« Derek, on a besoin de volontaires pour surveiller la réserve. »_

_« Derek, tu as pensé à devenir garde forestier ? Tu as officiellement de l’expérience, maintenant. Je te ferai une lettre de recommandation. »_

Derek mit les mains dans les poches de son blouson.

« Ça va. ».

Il n’avait pas précisément l’intention de devenir officiellement garde forestier, c’était trop contraignant et il aurait bientôt un petit à garder ; mais le shérif n’avait pas tort : les gens de Beacon Hills l’avaient réintégré à leur cercle depuis qu’il faisait partie des volontaires qui patrouillaient dans la forêt, et le fait de travailler pour son diplôme tranquillisait le père de Stiles.

Derek encourageait tout ce qui pouvait lui faciliter la vie.

 

¤

 

L’avantage de dîner dehors, c’était que la tension était moins palpable que s’ils avaient été tous rassemblés autour d’une table. Isaac tenait son rôle habituel de médiateur. Assiette à la main, Derek s’installa à l’écart vers le fond du jardin et observa les deux meutes interagir ; Scott qui ne lâchait pas Allison, Erica qui forçait Boyd à participer à la conversation. Le shérif s’activait au barbecue et discutait avec Melissa McCall.

« On pourrait inviter Chris, s’il faisait plus d’efforts, disait Melissa d’un ton désapprobateur. Mais tant qu’il prendra cet air constipé chaque fois qu’il voit mon fils…

— Je suis pas convaincu de vouloir ce type chez moi », répliqua le shérif.

Derek défocalisa son ouïe, tourna la tête vers le groupe des plus jeunes. Il croisa le regard de Stiles. Ce dernier fit une sorte de moue bizarre, attrapa une bière et vint vers lui.

 « Pourquoi tu grognes dans ton coin ? demanda-t-il en s’adossant à la barrière du jardin à côté de lui.

— Je ne grogne pas.

— Huh, huh. »

Stiles prit une gorgée de bière, tendit sa bouteille à Derek qui refusa d’un geste de la tête.

« La grossesse d’Erica, ça le travaille, le Scotty. À mon avis va y avoir un petit McCall-Argent plus tôt que dans quatre ans. Mon Dieu que j’ai hâte.

— Hâte de le babysitter ?

— Je vais être l’oncle le plus cool de la Création. Hé, j’espère que ce sera un petit loup-garou. »

Stiles lui décocha un sourire mauvais.

« T’imagines la tronche de Chris « The Code » Argent ? »

Derek étrangla un petit rire, Stiles le bouscula gentiment. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, qui se fit insistant, Stiles lui frôla la main du bout des doigts.

« Si tu crois que je vais t’embrasser, tu peux toujours courir. »

Derek se raidit immédiatement. 

« Déjà, on est en public. Scott ferait un arrêt cardiaque et papa risquerait de se brûler. »

Stiles le regarda dans les yeux, saisit son auriculaire et l’emprisonna dans son poing fermé.

« Ensuite, ça te dédouane trop. Je vais pas te faciliter les choses. Tu sais ce que je veux, tu sais que tu m’as, je suis un acquis. Maintenant c’est à toi de prendre une décision, et je la prendrai pas pour toi, ok ? »

Derek ne répondit pas. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, tira doucement sur son doigt puis le lâcha et retourna tranquillement auprès des autres. Derek le regarda donner un coup d’épaule à Scott, rigoler et s’insérer dans la conversation avec une remarque sarcastique.

Il posa son assiette par terre. Il n’avait plus faim.

 

¤

 

Quelques jours plus tard, le cœur du bébé se mit à battre.

Erica était en service au poste de police, elle était devenue tellement pâle, elle avait l’air tellement secoué et c’était tellement inhabituel chez elle que ses collègues l’avaient fait asseoir, lui avaient dit de rentrer chez elle ; elle avait appelé Boyd d’abord, sur répondeur puisqu’il travaillait au centre aéré, puis Derek. Ce dernier était venu la chercher tout de suite, elle s’était engouffrée dans sa voiture et ils avaient conduit en silence jusqu’au centre.

Tout bas, derrière les battements affolés du cœur d’Erica, il y en avait un autre, fragile. Derek se gara, éteignit le moteur, attendit, le regard fixé sur l’extérieur du pare-brise. Il avait les oreilles bourdonnantes.

Puis Erica éclata en sanglots soudain, se jeta contre lui, il la serra maladroitement contre lui en luttant contre sa gorge serrée. Boyd profita de la sieste des petits pour les retrouver ; Isaac accourut dès qu’il reçut l’appel de Derek et à tour de rôle ils collèrent l’oreille contre le ventre d’Erica. Isaac versa quelques larmes, Erica se moqua de lui pour retrouver sa dignité.

Derek ne ferma pas l’œil de la nuit.

 

¤

 

La pleine lune approchait et l’agitation de Derek augmentait avec elle. Cette nuit-là encore, il n’avait pas dormi, ou très peu, il avait couru dans les bois et dérangé un puma, il était parti un peu au hasard, s’était laissé porter, avait fini sous la fenêtre de Stiles. Il avait hésité, avait passé plus de temps qu’il n’aurait voulu à regarder la chambre aux rideaux fermés avant que l’angoisse sourde de ne pas être auprès de ses Betas ne devienne trop forte. Il s’était fondu sous le couvert des arbres, était rentré à la maison. Il avait passé deux heures à travailler sur le berceau, puis était revenu s’asseoir sur le porche pour guetter le lever du soleil.

Stiles le dénicha là.

Derek avait entendu la voiture d’abord, la dernière vieille Jeep en date que Stiles avait récupérée ; elle s’était arrêtée, et le battement du cœur de son occupant était devenu plus net, pas d’affolement, pas de rapidité suspecte. Stiles ne venait pas là en pleine panique.

« Yo, el hombre lobo !

— Je croyais qu’on en avait fini avec cette blague…

— Miguel ne sera jamais démodé, Danny raconte encore la scène à ses potes de l’uni. Tu sais, je commence à me dire que l’idée de la camomille n’était pas si mal, tu as de telles valises sous les yeux que je m’attends d’un instant à l’autre à ce que tes paupières prennent tes yeux par les glandes lacrymales pour partir en lune de miel à Hawaii. Pleine lune de miel, bien entendu. »

Stiles s’arrêta devant lui, presque entre ses jambes. L’aube pointait lentement derrière lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Derek. Il est à peine 5 heures et demie.

— C’est ton horloge interne qui parle ? Je me suis réveillé et puisque d’après Isaac, tu ne dors plus, je me suis dit que j’allais venir te voir. »

Il donna un petit coup de genou contre celui de Derek, puis s’assit à côté de lui, presque contre lui.

« Sérieusement, je peux trouver un truc qui te fera dormir, dit-il à voix soudain presque basse.

— Non. 

— Tu vois, t’es grognon, pas dormir, ça rend grognon. »

Derek lui jeta un regard irrité, Stiles loucha en réponse. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, puis :

« Ils ne risquent pas grand-chose, tu sais ? Je vais pas dire rien, parce que ce ne serait pas vrai, mais… »

Il fit un geste du menton dans la direction générale de Beacon Hills.

« La trêve avec les Argent est la meilleure protection qu’on puisse avoir, notre territoire est clairement marqué et personne n’est venu le remettre en question depuis le groupe d’Alphas, et j’étais encore au lycée.

— Notre famille était installée ici depuis des générations.

— Et ce qui est arrivé était horrible, mais complètement imprévisible, complètement aberrant, le travail d’une folle furieuse. C’est comme traverser la rue au moment où un chauffard complètement bourré arrive en trombe. »

Stiles avala sa salive bruyamment, appuya l’épaule contre celle de Derek.

« Tu peux pas passer ta vie sur le même pâté de maison pour ne pas avoir à traverser une rue. Crois-moi, j’y ai réfléchi sérieusement. Quelques mois après la mort de maman, j’ai fait une présentation Powerpoint à papa pour lui prouver qu’il pouvait être policier sans plus jamais quitter notre trottoir. Comme tu peux le constater, ça ne l’a pas été convaincu. »

Derek garda le silence, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Là où je veux en venir, c’est que tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à ne pas dormir, à jouer au loup de garde. Être vigilant, c’est bien, mais pas au point de te pourrir la vie. Je comprends que ce soit facile à dire, mais en attendant qu’Erica accouche ou que tu contrôles mieux tes angoisses, on peut s’organiser. T’es plus tout seul. On peut faire des tours de garde, on peut installer un système de sécurité électronique, et donne-moi encore quelques semaines, et je devrais trouver le moyen de bloquer les humains en plus des créatures surnaturelles. J’attends que Lydia me renvoie quelques calculs. »

Les lueurs de l’aube s’accrochaient à la cime des arbres, Derek garda le regard fixé sur les feuilles à contrejour.

« Tu as dit… »

Il se racla la gorge, respira fort pour dégager sa poitrine contractée.

« Tu as dit que tu ne me faciliterais pas les choses. Mais tu… tu n’as jamais arrêté de le faire. Depuis le début, à quelques exceptions près…

— Genre, t’avoir fait mettre en prison ? »

Derek lâcha un petit rire vite étouffé.

« Entre autres. Tu m’as aidé quand tu aurais pu ne pas le faire et…

— C’était pas forcément altruiste…

— Stiles ! J’essaie de…

— Pardon, je me tais. »

Stiles lui prit les doigts d’un geste presque impulsif. Derek regarda leurs mains jointes.

« Même là, alors que tu as spécifiquement dit que je devrais me débrouiller seul, tu es là, et tu me facilites la tâche. »

Il tourna la tête, regarda Stiles droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier n’avait pas l’air spécialement heureux. Il fronçait les sourcils.

« Ce n’est pas altruiste, répéta-t-il. Je veux pas… je veux pas te forcer la main, ok ? Mais en même temps, je flippe à l’idée que si je ne te rappelle pas que je suis là, tu vas paniquer ou te faire des films ridicules et ne pas oser ou renoncer ou décider qu’il ne vaut mieux pas. Tu sais, j’avais pas l’intention de t’attendre, au début. »

Stiles haussa les épaules.

« Mais il suffit pas de se le dire pour que ça se fasse, ou même de se lancer dans des relations avec d’autres gens. Il y a un moment, tu te rends compte que t’attends à ton insu, et puis c’est tout. Tu romps avant les mois d’été, ou tu te fais plaquer avant les vacances de Noël et c’est pas un hasard que ce soit à chaque fois juste avant que tu rentres chez toi. »

Il se frotta le front.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, j’ai perdu le fil. Ce que je voulais dire c’est que même si je ne peux pas m’empêcher de te rappeler que je suis là de peur que tu l’oublies, j’ai encore plus peur que tu te sentes coincé, que tu m’aies donné de l’espoir accidentellement et que tu saches pas comment me le dire, ou que tu veuilles pas me le dire à cause de la tension que ça ferait renaître entre Scott et toi et du coup les Argent… »

Derek l’embrassa, maladroitement à cause de leur position ; ses lèvres se cognèrent au coin de la bouche de Stiles qui s’interrompit sous le choc. Il y eut un instant de silence où ils se regardèrent les bras ballant, puis Stiles lâcha :

« Alors ça, c’était naze, comme premier baiser.

— Tu racontais des conneries, t’as eu que ce que tu méritais. »

Stiles fit une moue qui cachait difficilement un sourire, puis il se pencha doucement. Derek se laissa entraîner par son irrésistible gravité, ils appuyèrent leur front l’un contre l’autre, leurs nez se caressèrent, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, alors un petit rire s’échappa de la bouche de Stiles, une musique de pure joie et d’incrédulité. Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, puis Derek bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Oh mon Dieu, c’est pas possible, Derek ! »

Derek cacha le visage contre sa gorge.

« Il y a des gens qui n’ont pas dormi, ici, grommela-t-il.

— La bonne excuse ! »

Stiles passa un bras autour de ses épaules, glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Dors, sale bête. »

Cinq cœurs battaient en rythme autour de lui, dont un tout petit, mais fort. Au loin, un coyote accueillit le jour d’un hurlement joyeux. Derek inspira l’odeur de Stiles, puis ferma les yeux.

 

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> – J’ai pas trouvé où le caser, mais Peter est mort pour de vrai pendant la bataille contre les Alphas.  
> – Le shérif s’est investi dans l’avenir de Derek parce qu’il a parfaitement reconnu l’expression de son fils lorsqu’il regarde ledit Derek. Et cela a suffisamment l’air de paniquer ce dernier pour que le shérif se soit résigné à devoir le présenter comme son gendre un de ces jours.  
> \- Cette fic fait partie d'un headcanon immense, dont j'aimerais bien écrire des bouts, notamment bien sûr, ce qui s'est passé pour la cicatrice de Stiles.


End file.
